The Impossibility of the Improbability
by iamaturtleee
Summary: There has never been two victors of the Hunger Games. Never. It has not make any exemptions. Even for Cato and Clove who has been friends for as long as they entered the academy. What would be the outcome of things for them? ALTERNATE ENDING.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey! This is just a short fanfic of Cato and Clove. My first THG fanfic so have pity on me. R&R please. Thanks.  
DISCLAIMER! THE HUNGER GAMES IS SUAZANNE COLLINS' PROPERTY

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you ~Paramore, Still into you_

* * *

**Clove's**** P.O.V. **

Today is the reaping day. In district two, this is a big deal. In the academy,18 year-old trainees are chosen to volunteer. Since I am just sixteen, I wasn't chosen. This year's volunteer are Cato and Frea. Cato and I have been best friends since like forever. Also, Cato is the first seventeen year-old to be chosen early. Frea, in short, is a bitch. A crazy one who knows how to throw an ax. Cato, well he is more of a swords guy. Me, I throw knives. It is our family's talent. Throwing knives. My mom was a victor while my dad is a peacekeeper. My mom killed herself when I was 8. I have two sisters named, Crystal and Cyna. My dad rarely have the time off. So, I have to take care of them myself.

So, I woke up my sisters. Crystal is 14 while Cyna is 11.

I prepared them breakfast and I took a shower. I enjoy cold water running through my back. It calms me down.

Then, I dressed myself in my mothers old reaping dress. It was a knee-length red velvet dress. It was short. Short for me I guess.

"Bye! Cris, your dress is on the top of the cabinet. The big yellow box with the blue ribbon. Let us meet at 12 at the square okay? Cy, go to Cato's mom okay?" I said my last remarks.

I go on to meet Cato at the junkyard.

"Hey, nervous?"  
"Nope" He replied popping the 'p'  
"Killing people and the risk of you being killed isn't enough thrill for you?"  
"Kinda."  
I took a dagger from the floor and threw it near to Cato's ear. **(A/N Divergent Reference. :))**  
"Afraid yet?"  
"Not a slightest, Clover."  
"Hey!" I protested like a little kid. I HATED that name.  
He laughed.  
I punched his shoulder.  
He laughed much harder.  
"What would you do if you get chosen next year."  
"That is not a what if! I will be chosen next year."  
"You said so. I just cant wait to see the faces of those sorry ass suckers."  
"There's my Cato back."

We laugh. It is nice being with Cato. Really nice. He made me forget all the bullcrap in my mind. We lay down for a while. Talking strategies about the games. Plans we were going to make after Cato wins this and after I win.

* * *

**A/N: R&R Pwease. 'Cause I'm kinda new to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Teehee. Thank you for those who read the story and continued to read it up to now! Please, any comments or suggestion? Don't hesitate to ask! I promise I won't bite.  
DISCLAIMER: Suzanne Collins' owns THG. M'kay **

* * *

"Oh shit. It is 12:18. Bye."  
"Bye. Nice dress by the way." He actually made me blush. What the fuck brain?

I went down the square. I can't seem to see my sisters. Then, I saw a girl with a ridiculous braid. Frea.

"Well, well, well, why is this little, Clovey?" She taunted.  
"What the fuck do you want, Frea?"  
"Not much, since I got to be the one to join this year instead of you."  
"Don't worry, I don't mind much. Maybe you'll die first."  
"Ugh. At least I was even chosen to do the games."  
"I'm sixteen. I still have two years unlike you."  
"Ugh. Really? You know what? I will make you watch your best friend die a slow and horrible death."  
"Yeah, good luck with that. You are not even half the size of Cato. Also, you don't even have the skills."  
"You watch your back, Clover."  
"You better be thankful I am not carrying any weapons now."  
"Whatever."

I didn't mind Frea. She's gonna die anyways. She doesn't even have the brain of a turkey and that's an insult to the turkey!

I go back to searching my siblings. Come on! It is 12:30! Where the fuck are those two? I saw a girl with another smaller girl with a set of twins.  
I squinted. It is Crystal. I ran to my siblings.

"Hey! Where have you two been?!" I said.  
"Oh hey Clove! These are Luke and Francis."  
"Hey." They said in unison.  
"Hi. Well, I have to take my sisters now okay?"  
"Yeah. Well, sure." One twin answered.  
I smiled at them.

After we were a bit far from there...  
"So Cris, which one of them?"  
"Oh they're just frie- Okay, Francis."  
"Which one?"  
"The one who doesn't speak much."  
"Oooh."

Then, we met up with Cato's mom. I left Cyna with her. Then, me and Crystal went in. I saw Cato there with Creek and Granite. When he saw me he smirked. Then, I led Crystal to the 14-year olds. I went to my age group. There I met with my so called "friends" and my best friends, Myka and Helena.

"Heard your little argument with Frea over there." Myka started the conversation.  
"Yeah, she keeps on boasting on how excited she is to die." I said. Then, we all snickered.  
"You know, I just realized something." Myka said.  
"What?" Helena and I said in unison.  
"Helena can't go to the arena." Myka said.  
"Hey!" Helena protested.  
"Why?" I asked while smiling.  
"Her sea of adoring men wouldn't let her."  
Then, we all snickered.

Helena is really beautiful. She's actually known for it in district two. But, some people (ahem, Frea's clique) Frea is much deserving of the title. But, Helena is too gorgeous. The funniest thing is that she only had one boyfriend until now, which is Ignatius. Myka is pretty too but, a bit masculine. Most guys are afraid to ask her out. Fortunately, she found herself a boyfriend, Sed.

After five minutes of mocking Frea, the escort finally decided to show up to actually start the fucking reaping.


End file.
